Raven (New 52)
Raven is one of the Teen Titans when Nightwing drops off Damian Wayne to live with them. While the other Titans see Damian as moody, Raven is the only one that senses his sadness. After a brawl between Damian and Blue Beetle, which results in Damian getting half of his face fried, Raven volunteers to heal him. In doing so, the two of them discover deep secrets about each others' pasts. When Damian tries to talk about it with her, later that night, Raven refuses and asks Damian to stay away from her. However, the two of them begin to bond during a night at the fair. Things seem to be going well until Raven is sent a message to head for the hills beyond the fairgrounds, alone. When she arrives, the vision of her father Trigon appears and asks her to return to him. Raven refuses and Trigon's demons attack. The Titans are able to help Raven fend off the demons, but in return, they want answers. Raven transports the group to a place where Trigon can't see them and she reveals her backstory: Her mother had joined a cult that worshiped the devil and she was chosen to be his bride. After Trigon was summoned, he raped her and got her pregnant. Raven's mother had fled to a secret place called Azarath where she eventually had her daughter, Raven. As Raven grew up, she was curious to meet her father and secretly performed a ritual to summon him. As a result, Trigon released his entire wrath on Azarath, killing everyone, including Raven's mother. Trigon brought Raven to his domain in the hopes of training her to be his successor for Earth, but Raven sealed Trigon away and left the domain to eventually end up with the Titans. After returning to Titan's Tower, the Titans find the Justice League waiting for them. Immediately, Trigon's demons take control of the Justice League and they attack the Titans. The Titans eventually lose and Raven agrees to go with them to free Trigon from his prison, in exchange for letting the Titans live. Raven releases Trigon just as the Titans return for round two. After freeing the Justice League from the demons, they agree to do their best to hold Trigon back as the Titans follow Raven into Trigon's domain, hoping to seal him up again. With the help of Damian, Raven is able to accomplish the task. To make sure that Trigon doesn't escape again, Raven chooses to stay behind and watch over him. But the Titans offer Raven a home with them. Raven agrees and places her father's prison on her forehead, as a jewel. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Raven joins the Titans as they infiltrate a secret base belonging to Brother Blood. When they are victorious, Raven and the rest of the Titans are present when Nightwing asks Starfire to move in with him. After things have settled down, back at Titan's Tower, Tara Markov asks questions about Raven. Starfire suggests that Tara talk with Raven but Tara refuses, calling Raven too creepy for her. Raven hears the whole thing. One night, Tara is having a nightmare and the Earth begins to shake. Raven helps by easing Tara's pain. Damian asks Raven what she saw in Tara's mind during the process, but Raven refuses to tell, stating that it is none of his business. Life carries on as the Titans continue their training. Raven is paired off to fight against Blue Beetle and loses due to the strength of the scarab. After Tara lashes out at Beast Boy during training, Raven offers to teach Tara some meditation in order to calm herself. Later on, the Titans throw a party for Tara in celebrating her first full year as a Titan. Beast Boy credited it as Raven's idea. Raven is not seen again until after she is defeated by Terra during her betrayal. Raven and the other Titan's find themselves trapped in Brother Blood's domain, where Blood himself absorbs their power for his own. Nightwing is able to free the Titans and they take on Brother Blood together, with Raven delivering the final blow with her Soul-Self. As Terra's rage over Deathstroke's betrayal begins to bring the building down, the Titans are able to escape. Raven is last seen joining Damian on the roof of Titan's Tower where she reveals a surprise for him: a puppy. Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: Raven is the child of a human and an extradimensional demon. :* Empathy ::* Healing ::* Telekinesis ::* Telepathy :* Soul-Self ::* Darkness Manipulation ::* Flight ::* Portal Creation Screenshots 173.PNG 172.PNG 170.PNG 169.PNG 168.PNG 158.PNG 156.PNG 150.PNG 149.PNG 147.PNG 141.PNG 138.PNG 133.PNG 132.PNG 131.PNG 129.PNG 127.PNG 122.PNG 121-0.PNG 120-1.PNG 119-0.PNG 118-0.PNG 116-1.PNG 100-1459895277.PNG 99-1459895277.PNG 90-1459895276.PNG 95-1459895276.PNG 82raven.PNG 89-1459895276.PNG 81raven.PNG Teen Titans the Judas Contract (809).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (808).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (807).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (806).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (804).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (803).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (802).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (801).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (244).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (245).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (246).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (247).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (248).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (249).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (250).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (251).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (252).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (387).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (391).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (409).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (410).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (411).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (412).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (413).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (424).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (434).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (435).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (436).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (437).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (448).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (449).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (450).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (451).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (452).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (453).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (454).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (455).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (456).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (457).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (458).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (459).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (460).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (461).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (462).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (463).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (464).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (465).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (689).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (693).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (694).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (697).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (698).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (699).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (700).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (701).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (702).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (703).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (704).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (759).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (760).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (761).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (815).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (816).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (826).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (827).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (830).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (863).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1070).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1071).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1072).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1073).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1074).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1075).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1076).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1186).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1187).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1188).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1189).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1190).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1191).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1192).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1193).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1194).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1195).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1216).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1217).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1218).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (123).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (124).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (125).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (126).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (132).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (133).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (134).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (135).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (220).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (221).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (227).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (228).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (229).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (230).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (237).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (238).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (239).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (240).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (241).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (388).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (404).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (405).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (406).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (495).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (496).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (510).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (511).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (512).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (518).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (519).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (520).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (521).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (522).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (523).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (524).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (525).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (526).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (527).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (528).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (529).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (530).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (531).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (532).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (533).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (534).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (813).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (814).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (864).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1185).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1196).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1197).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1198).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1199).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1200).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1203).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (111).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (284).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (390).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (392).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (398).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (399).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (400).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (401).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (402).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (403).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (705).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (706).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (707).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (708).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (709).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (710).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (711).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (712).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (713).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (714).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (715).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (747).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (748).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (749).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (750).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (751).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (752).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (753).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (754).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (851).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (852).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (853).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (854).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (855).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (856).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (857).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (858).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (862).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1236).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1237).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1238).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (98).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (116).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (117).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (118).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (142).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (143).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (144).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (145).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (146).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (147).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (288).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (394).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (395).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (396).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (397).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (502).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (503).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (506).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (507).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (508).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (509).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (741).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (742).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (744).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (745).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (746).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (755).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (756).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (764).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (765).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (766).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (786).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (787).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (788).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (789).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (790).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (791).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (792).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (793).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (878).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (879).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (880).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1239).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1240).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1241).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1242).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1243).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1244).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1245).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1246).png Teen Titans the Judas Contract (1247).png Category:DC Universe Category:Portal Opening Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Medical Core Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Royalty Category:Aliens Category:Teen Titans Category:Divas Category:Flight Category:Demon Category:Energy Projection Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Orphan Category:Stoic Category:Homo Magi Category:Goth Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Purple Aura Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Shadow Magic Category:Azarathians Category:Sealing Category:Empath Category:Virgin Category:DCUAOM Category:Super Hero Category:Cape Category:Jump City Category:Teenagers Category:New 52 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Female Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Heterosexuality